Zone Abbreviations
Freeport *EFP - East Freeport *WFP - West Freeport *NFP - North Freeport *SFP - South Freeport Qeynos *QH - Qeynos Harbor *NQ - North Qeynos *SQ - South Qeynos Outdoor Zones *Ant - Antonica, levels 10-20, Antonica Timeline, next to Qeynos *BB - Butcherblock Mountains, levels 20-35, Butcherblock Mountains Timeline, next to Greater Faydark *BBM - Butcherblock Mountains *CL - The Commonlands, levels 10-20, Commonlands Timeline, next to Freeport *EF - Everfrost, levels 40-50, Everfrost Timeline *EL - The Enchanted Lands, levels 20-40, Enchanted Lands Timeline *GFD - Greater Faydark, levels 1-20, Greater Faydark Timeline, Kelethin Timeline *GF - Greater Faydark *LFD - The Lesser Faydark, levels 50-60, Lesser Faydark Timeline *LF - The Lesser Faydark *LS - Lavastorm, levels 42-50, Lavastorm Timeline *LP - Loping Plains, levels 60-70, Loping Plains Timeline, The League Timeline *MD - Maj'Dul (The Sinking Sands), levels 45-60, Maj'Dul Timeline *Nek - Nektulos Forest, levels 20-30, Nektulos Forest Timeline (can also refer to Nektropos Castle, a 30+ group instance) *NT - New Tunaria (Greater Faydark), levels 55-70; mostly heroic monsters *RoD - Realm of Dawn (Kingdom of Sky) *RoN - Realm of Night (Kingdom of Sky) *RoT - Realm of Twilight (Kingdom of Sky) *RV - Rivervale (The Enchanted Lands), levels 35-44, Rivervale Timeline *Seb - Sebilis (Kunzar Jungle, Kunark), levels 73-80 *SFM - Steamfont Mountains, levels 35-50, Steamfont Mountains Timeline *SS - The Sinking Sands, levels 42-55, Sinking Sands Timeline *TD - Timorous Deep, levels 1-20, Timorous Deep Timeline *TS - The Thundering Steppes, levels 20-29, The Thundering Steppes Timeline *Zek - Zek, the Orcish Wastes, levels 25-35, Zek Timeline Dungeons/Instances *AoB - Anchor of Bazzul (Moors of Ykesha), levels 80, group *BB - Blackburrow (Antonica), levels 15-18, Blackburrow Timeline, group public instance *BSV - Bloodskull Valley (The Commonlands); solo levels 15-18, group levels 19-24 and raid x 2 level 20+ versions exist *CB - Crushbone Keep (Greater Faydark), levels 20-30, Crushbone Keep Timeline, group instance *CBK - Crushbone Keep (Greater Faydark) *Chel - Chelsith (Jarsath Wastes / Kunark), levels 82+, group instance *CMM - Castle Mistmoore (Loping Plains), levels 70+, group public instance *CoA - The Crypt of Agony (Sebilis / Kunark), levels 76-77, group instance *CoD - Cove of Decay (Thundering Steppes), levels 25-35, group instance *CoV - Crypt of Valdoon (Loping Plains), level 70+, group instance *CT - The Temple of Cazic-Thule (Feerrott), level 37-55, group instance *Den - Den of the Devourer (The Bonemire / Kingdom of Sky), levels 63+, group instance *DFC - Deathfist Citadel (Zek, the Orcish Wastes), levels 36-52, group instance *FG - Fallen Gate (The Commonlands), levels 18-25, Fallen Gate Timeline, group public instance *FG - Firemyst Gully (Antonica), levels 15-22, group instance *FMG - Firemyst Gully (Antonica) *FTH - Freethinker Hideout (Loping Plains), levels 73-75, raid x 4 *HoF - Halls of Fate (The Bonemire), levels 65+, group instance *KC - Karnor's Castle (Kylong Plains / Kunark), levels 70-80, group public instance *Klak - Klak'Anon (Steamfont Mountains), levels 45-55, group instance *LT - Living Tombs (The Sinking Sands), levels 45-60, group public instance *Maidens - Charasis: Maiden's Chamber (Jarsath Wastes / Kunark), levels 80+, group instance *MMC - Mistmoore Catacombs (Loping Plains), levels 70+, group public instance *MoM - Mines of Meldrath (Steamfont Mountains), levels 50-55, group instance *Nek - Nektropos Castle (Nektulos Forest), levels 30-37, group instance (can also refer to the Nektulos Forest, a level 20-30 outdoor zone) *Nek2 - Nektropos Castle: The Return (Nektulos Forest), levels 50-55, group instance *Nek3 - Nektropos Castle: Tribulation (Nektulos Forest), level 70, group instance *Nest - Nest of the Great Egg (The Barren Sky), levels 63-66, group instance *OoA - Obelisk of Ahkzul (Moors of Ykesha), levels 75-80, group *OoB - Obelisk of Blight (The Lesser Faydark), levels 68+, group instance *OoLS - The Obelisk of Lost Souls (The Feerrott), levels 37-50, group public instance *PF - Permafrost (Everfrost), levels 45-55, group public instance *PoA - Palace of the Awakened (The Barren Sky / Kingdom of Sky), levels 65+, group public instance *PoF - Palace of Ferzhul (Moors of Ykesha), levels 80 *PP - The Poets Palace (Shimmering Citadel / [[Desert of Flames), levels 59-64, group and raid x 2 and raid x 4 instances exist *PR - The Protector's Realm (Sebillis), raid x 4, Parent zone The Crypt of Agony *RE - Runnyeye (The Enchanted Lands), levels 30-40, group public instance *RoV - Ruins of Varsoon (The Thundering Steppes), levels 25-34, group public instance *RR - Ravenscale Repository (Loping Plains), levels 70-80, group *SH - Stormhold (Antonica), levels 16-27, Stormhold Timeline, group public instance *SoF - Shard of Fear (The Feerrott) *SoH - Shard of Hate (Nektulos Forest), levels 80-88, raid x4 *Sol - Solusek's Eye (Lavastorm), levels 42-55, group public instance *SolE - Solusek's Eye (Lavastorm) *SoS - Sanctum of the Scaleborn (The Barren Sky / Kingdom of Sky), group public instance *SotS - Sanctum of the Scaleborn (The Barren Sky / Kingdom of Sky), levels 60+, Sanctum of the Scaleborn Timeline, group public instance *ToN - Tombs of Night (Nektulos Forest), levels 30-42, group instance; many different versions of the instance exist for the Bloodline Chronicles *ToMC - Tomb of the Mad Crusader (Commonlands), level 80, raid x 4, Parent zone Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted *TNT - Throne of New Tunaria (New Tunaria), raid x 4 instance *Vaults - Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep (Jarsath Wastes / Kunark), levels 77-80, group instance *VOES - Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep, (Jarsath Wastes), levels 75+, group *WC - Wailing Caves (The Commonlands), levels 10-20, Wailing Caves Timeline, group instance See also *Dungeon Timeline A lot of zone articles will also include an abbreviation on the article. (abbrev in ZoneInformation template). Category:Terms